buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena vs Gardevoir
Palutena vs Gardevoir is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 2: Kid Icarus vs Pokemon! What makes a perfect Nintendo Waifu? Magical powers! And green hair apparently. '' Fight '''ETERNA FOREST- Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum ' The calm of the forest had been rudely interrupted when Pit came chasing Underworld forces through it. He fired arrows all over, obliterating the trees and the monsters at the same time. Pokemon ran for their lives, realising they were in grave danger. All but one Gardevoir, that decided she was going to stand her ground. She began charging up a Moonblast, but before she could fire it away something teleported her away from the forest, protecting Pit. PALUTENA'S TEMPLE- Kid Icarus "No you don't." Palutena declared, revealing herself as the one to teleport Gardevoir away from the forest. Palutena armed herself with her staff and made her way towards Gardevoir, who was at the bottom of the stairs. The Pokemon wasn't keen on waiting though, and used Teleport to get herself to the top of the stairs. The two waifus then prepared themselves for assault. FIGHT! "Auto Reticle!" Palutena cried, firing three energy blasts from the tip of the staff. Gardevoir countered them with Magical Leaf and the attacks countered one another out. Palutena struck again, jabbing at Gardevoir with the staff and then smacking her down the stairs. The goddess then leapt above Gardevoir, using a Rocket Jump to cause explosive damage. The fairy type got back to her feet and fired off a Confusion. Palutena was caught by the attack, but the damage was minor at best. Summoning a huge blast of light from above, Palutena prepared to knock Gardevoir with Heavenly Light. But Gardevoir saw the attempted attack coming and used Psychic on the energy. With the energy trapped in her grasp, Gardevoir threw it at Palutena, who summoned a large barrier to reflect the attack back at the Pokemon. Gardevoir took the brunt of the attack and staggered away. She fired a Heal Pulse into the air, letting it drop down on her to heal some of the damage she had suffered. Palutena fired a Celestial Firework at Gardevoir, and the Pokemon used Barrier quickly to negate the attack. In quick succession, Gardevoir began raining down Moonblasts at Palutena. She tried to block with her reflecting barriers, but she was unsuccessful this time. Gardevoir grabbed Palutena with Psychic directly, hurling her against the pillars of the temple. She then fired Magical Leaf straight into the face of the goddess. "Warp." Palutena announced, vanishing behind Gardevoir and smashing into her with wings she summoned. She then used more Heavenly Light, which Gardevoir kept at bay with another Barrier. The Pokemon then fired Moonblast, nailing Palutena from behind. She then grabbed a pillar with Psychic, hurling it at the goddess with malicious intent. Palutena played possum, as Gardevoir used Magical Leaf again, she managed to use a Counter. This knocked Gardevoir into one of the pillars, and quite hard too. But the Pokemon kept Palutena from follow up attacks with yet another Barrier. Taking a chance on finding an opening later in the match, Gardevoir used Future Sight. Palutena attacked in there here and now, smashing the Pokemon with her staff. She then warped behind Gardevoir and fired a Celestial Firework into her back. Gardevoir rolled away, and as Palutena pointed her staff again, Future Sight came in clutch. With Palutena off balance, Gardevoir was able to use Moonblast, launching Palutena into the side of a fountain. The goddess was extremely dizzy, and Gardevoir used Psychic, ripping the staff away from her. Well, if she was going down, she would go down defiant! Palutena got up and tried to rush Gardevoir with her shield on her arm. Gardevoir used Double Team, confusing Palutena with the multiple copies of herself. "Wait a minute... which one?" Palutena protested to herself. She then turned around, but instead of pain, she felt drowsy. Gardevoir had connected with Hypnosis, so when Palutena succumbed to sleep, there was only one attack she could use: Dream Eater! That's when the pain kicked in, Palutena collapsed from the mental pain, unconscious but alive. KO! Gardevoir placed Palutena down on a bed so she could rest, before making her way back into the open. She used another Teleport, this time to return to Eterna Forest... or what was left of it. She could still try and stop that angel if she had the chance to! Conclusion The winner is Gardevoir! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Colour themed battle Category:Magic themed battle Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:God vs Monster Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Waifu themed battle Category:Nintendo only themed battles Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Home Console themed battles Category:2 Different Series Category:Company themed